


【权顺荣x你】八字不合也是你

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “想对你好，希望你能活在温暖的阳光里，正直、谦逊、勇敢、纯真，去爱或被爱，不必祈求得不到的东西，不必提前经受生活的磨难。而我来守护你不可救药的浪漫和理想主义。”





	【权顺荣x你】八字不合也是你

**Author's Note:**

> “想对你好，希望你能活在温暖的阳光里，正直、谦逊、勇敢、纯真，去爱或被爱，不必祈求得不到的东西，不必提前经受生活的磨难。
> 
> 而我来守护你不可救药的浪漫和理想主义。”

01

圣诞节的气息正在靠近我们，说冷不冷的天气，穿毛绒的大衣有点过了，穿轻薄的雪纺裙子却又不太合适，我觉得这个时候就需要男朋友。

“为什么？”权顺荣听完我这堆没有任何因果关系的句子。

“因为你的西装外套正好呀。”我晃了晃盖在手背上的大袖子，试图把它往上推一点，好腾出手去拿我的杯子。

权顺荣笑了笑，脸上的肉肉鼓起来软软的，又走到我身边弯下身子，一点点替我把袖子折到小臂的位置，递给我刚泡好的柚子茶。

02

这个天气真的很欺负人，我被拼命都要钻进我衣领里面的冷风欺负了。

“阿嚏！”我的喷嚏真的是响亮清脆，还带出了鼻涕。

我习惯性地吸了吸鼻子，懒得伸手拿纸巾，又低头继续刷手机。

突然一片纸巾盖在鼻子上，下巴被抬起。

—哦，是权顺荣喊我擤鼻涕了。

他一边闹着说自己养女儿了，一边笑着给我擦干净鼻子。

“所以你愿意还是不愿意？”我假装不高兴，嘟着嘴。

“我觉得我还活着，你就没有必要长大。”他把我抱到大腿上，搂着我的腰。

—哼…嘴还挺甜的。

我凑过去蹭了蹭他的鼻子，手指绕道他的后脑勺玩着他的头发，看着他微微眯起的眼睛里盛满笑意，我又忍不住往他唇上盖了章。

“我要给你扎小揪揪。”其实并没有询问的意思，是个陈述句。

“好。

但是橡皮筋我来挑。“

03

我发现我这个人对圣诞节的执着真的非同小可。举个例子，我提前半个月就在准备给朋友们的礼物。

各位朋友们的礼物倒是挺好挑的，倒是这位权先生。我真的感觉什么都送遍了，去年的男士香水，前年的领带，还有大前年的手表。

“亲爱的权先生，圣诞礼物想要什么？”我觉得我想破脑袋都想不出来新点子了。

“这个嘛，我已经和圣诞老人说好了，他会来送给我的。”

“啊？”我懵了。

“如果圣诞节前夕，你被装进了麻袋，请不要害怕。因为我要的圣诞礼物就是你。”

—那我希望圣诞老人来之前给我个预告，我得打扮得漂漂亮亮的。

04

说我封建迷信也好，说我不面对事实也好，我又一次在大街上看见算命的先生就拉着的权顺荣想要走过去。

他倒是不会把算命先生的话放在心上，是我比较较真。

“平时都是你去问，这次轮到我了。”

“好。”虽然我也猜不到他要问什么。

“你去给我带杯那边小摊的甘蔗汁。”估计权先生是兴致上头了。

—

“先生，您除了工作，也可以问问姻缘呢。”

“那…帮我看看吧。”权顺荣想了想。

“恕我直言，您与这位小姐八字并不是很合呢。”

权顺荣虽说不相信，听见了还是会不高兴，他撇撇嘴付了钱，抬头又看见我捧着两杯甘蔗汁走过来。

“就是她了，八字不合也是她。”他拿过我手里的杯子，另一只手牵起我。

05

“每次我照完镜子就想见你。”

“为什么？”

“因为每次见到合适你的东西，就想给你带一份。”


End file.
